Current drawing horses are quite crude and usually serve only a single purpose. Typically, the artist straddles the horse between his or her legs and paints or draws on an incline board resting on uprights at one end of the horse.
There is a need, in schools and other institutions and by other artistic individuals, to have a multi-purpose work station which can be quickly converted from an art horse with a drawing board, to a work station with table top, to a drafting table or to a stand-up work station with a support for a planar drawing board and easel for painting surfaces.